


New Year, Old Doctor

by lilredgingerhood



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a moderately happy ending, F/F, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Thirteen/ River mentioned, graphic violent descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredgingerhood/pseuds/lilredgingerhood
Summary: The Doctor finds out there's a Dalek on earth and her companions learn about the Doctor's past and what she was like before. They realize the Doctor hides a lot behind the bubbly mask she puts on for them and are forced to work with this new Doctor. During all of this Yaz tries to keep the Doctor from going dark. Feelings are revealed and friends are betrayed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rework of Resolution with what I wanted to happen. It doesn't follow dialogue or what happened exactly and will break away quite a bit throughout. There's a lot of her past and darkdoctor! brought in because I wanted to see her snap and I think this would have been the perfect episode for that to happen. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first fanfic in a while so comments are always welcome. Un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine. This is dedicated to @thASSman cuz her ass has been hounding me about it and honestly I wouldn't have finished it without her so cheers babe, this is all for you! Enjoy.

The doctor grinned as the fireworks went off in front of them. She could hear her companions gasp in surprise as Yaz gently moved to squeeze her had which rested on her shoulder. They were all jammed into the entrance of the TARDIS, watching as millions of lights and explosions went off in front of them in what had been promised as the best light show the galaxy had to offer.

“What do you think fam? This nebula gives the best light show in the whole galaxy!” The Doctor squealed as they all shuffled back into the console room once it was done. Nods of approval were thrown around as Graham pressed a hand to his heart.

“I won't lie Doc, those were spectacular! But I think the New Year’s in Mesopotamia was my favorite, gotta love the classics aye?” He said a moment before Ryan piped up.

“Oh and what about the New Years special on Avalon 5! That was proper awesome! I’ve never seen such a huge parade!” He gushed, causing the Doctor’s nose to scrunch in approval as she turned to Yaz.

“What was your favorite Yaz?” She asked, her voice softening the way it always did when she spoke to the young police officer. Yaz smiled back at her, her eyes scrunching slightly in the corner from the sheer force of it. She found that happened a lot when looking at the Doctor... or thinking about the Doctor... or talking to her. It was becoming a real problem but she couldn’t find it in herself to care when the Doctor was looking at her with such excitement and hope like her answer would hang the stars in the sky for the beautiful alien. 

“I think this one was my favorite... the colors were so beautiful and magical. I love being with you all in the TARDIS and the simplicity.” She mumbled, loving the way the doctor’s eyes lit up at her response. They stared at each other for a moment longer before the doctor broke the spell. She dropped her eyes to the floor a moment before looking up again.

“Shall we do one more? Make it around twenty? I'm thinking Quantifier, little settlement on the edge of the known universe; it’s New Year’s every day and they throw the best parties! Have the most delicious champagne and these little-fried things that—” She suddenly stopped as the alarms blared overhead, the TARDIS slamming the doors and hurling them into the time vortex before the doctor had even turned fully towards the console. She frowned as she scrunched her nose.

“The TARDIS picked up readings of something back on earth... your time. What do we say fam, a quick trip back home before we head to Quantifier?” She asked, glancing to each of her companions. Graham, ever the voice of worry, nodded as he glanced at the monitors as if the strange circular images were any more readable than before.

“Where is this alarm coming from Doc? “Why Sheffield of course! You lot... live in a very exciting place you do. Things are always happening! Shall we take a quick peek? See what’s giving me these readings?” She asked, glancing back down at the console. Her smile quickly dropped off as she bent down further, nearly pressed up against the monitor as she read through the readings lightning fast.

“Oh, that’s not good... what could be making that? Oi, you lot hold on. Something’s not right, these readings are getting stronger and... oh...” She mumbled, her words dying off as a hint of panic entered her gaze. Lightning fast she flipped a switch and suddenly they were holding on for dear life as the TARDIS chirped and buzzed. It seemed like they were moving faster somehow but thankfully after only minutes the TARDIS was settling down and then they were there. 

The Doctor didn’t even wait for her companions before all but sprinting out of the TARDIS, looking around as if she expected to see a physical threat right away. They had landed in some sort of tunnels system, a shallow pool resting in the middle with pillars holding up the ceiling on both sides. The Doctor started scanning everything, frowning each time her readings came back normal. Her companions piled out after her, Graham clearing his throat to get the Doctor’s attention before pointing to their right. Two people were staring at them with mixtures of awe and fear, but then again they had just materialized out of thin air so that was the usual look they got. The Doctor quickly walked up to the male and looked him over once as she scanned him with her sonic.

“Hi, I’m the Doctor. These are my friends Ryan, Graham, and Yaz... do you need any help?” She asked as she pulled back to glance at the two people. They looked bewildered as the man spoke.

“You just appeared out of thin air? How did you do that?” He breathed, looking pale as he stared at the TARDIS. The Doctor huffed as she turned to the woman.

“Yea right... TARDIS; it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, no time to explain! We picked up weird readings from this area and came to have a look. Who are you two?” She asked again, peering around as if she would be able to spot the problem just by looking. Finally recovering themselves, the two people spoke.

“I'm Mitch.” 

“I'm Lin.” They both said and the Doctor nodded. 

“Right, well what’s going on down here then Lin and Mitch?” She asked as she pushed past them towards the table off to the side. There seemed to be an excavation in progress, with area sectioned off and dug up while a myriad of tools and baggies sat piled up on the table. A large UV light rested on one end and files were spread out behind it.

“We’re archeologists... we were down here excavating this area. I don’t think anything’s out of the ordinary, we’re just cataloging. Figured we’d get in some extra work since there’s nothing else to do today.” Mitch stated, clear confusion written on his face.

“Right, and when is today exactly? Year and date please.” The Doctor asked, looking at him expectantly. Mitch frowned again as he glanced at his partner.

“Um... New Year's day, 2019?” He mumbled, clearly confused as to why they needed the year. The Doctor scrunched her nose as she turned back to her companions.

“Not the best year, gets a bit rocky for a while... but its gets better! You lot, gonna love 2023! Now, back to you two,” She turned back to the two archeologists, “my TARDIS received readings from this area that something which shouldn’t be here is. Have either of you seen anything strange?” She asked, glancing between the two. Mitch shook his head but Lin’s eyes were pinched in worry as she nodded.

“Actually... I did notice something really weird a few minutes ago... this... thing, on the wall over there. I don’t know what it was but it looked almost like a... squid or something?” She said, her voice uneven and fearful. She’d never seen anything like it before, and certainly not down here in the sewers. The Doctor gestured for her to show them, quickly following behind to the other side of the room. But when they got there... only a slime trail was left. Lin gasped as she flashed her light around the space. 

“It was just here sat on this wall! It was large and gray and had tentacles... it was just sitting here... I touched it right before you all got here.” She mumbled, her nerves suddenly frayed; whatever she’d touched, it had sent a startling amount of fear and for some reason, rage, through her. The Doctor frowned as she slowly dipped her finger into the sludge. It was sticky and nearly translucent, giving off no immediate signs to what it was. But the Doctor knew it was at least alien.

“Everyone stays on alert... whatever it was, it’s still probably here. Mitch, can you grab me something to put this in. I need to analyze it. Lin, where do these tunnels lead?” She asked. Lin frowned as she looked around.

“All over the city... these sewer systems have been around for a long time. This one is one of the older ones, it was integrated into the main system a few years ago. The flooding uncovered a skeleton, our department was called out to try and get a date on it. There are hundreds of miles of piping going through here...” She drawled, suddenly realizing at the exact same moment as the Doctor that that meant the creature very much could be far away at this point.

“Ryan, Graham, look around. See if you can find whatever left this goo. Be cautious, I don’t know what it is yet. Don't touch it if you do find it.” The Doctor voiced, sending all three of her companions a stern look as Mitch came back with a small container. She quickly scooped some of the goo into the container before screwing on the lid and turning to Yaz.

“Get Mitch and Lin out of here, it’s not safe until we know what’s wrong. Be alert, then come right back. Don’t dally.” She tried to keep the worry out of her voice, but it slipped through regardless as she watched Yaz take the two towards the entrance. The Doctor could hear their faint protests of the two a moment before Yaz came back. The Doctor checked her over out of habit, before being satisfied that she was okay. 

“Alright, fam back into the TARDIS. I need to analyze this goo so we can figure out what’s making this signal. With any luck, it’s just a Polybur or something else equally non-threatening alien that needs a lift off the planet.” The Doctor mumbled as she scrutinized the goo in the jar. 

“And worse case Doc?” Graham asked as they made their way across the room. The Doctor paused outside of the doors and frowned at them. There was a thought in the back of her mind, but she quickly shook it away. That was impossible.

“Worst case is we have a tentacly alien who needs to be forcibly removed from the planet, come on you lot.” They all hopped back into the TARDIS, The Doctor immediately scurrying over to the console and putting the small container of goo into the analyzer. She smiled as she looked at her friends.

“Alrighty, well we’ll just wait for that bit to analyze and then we’ll have our creature!” She beamed as she glanced proudly at her fam. They all milled about, used to the occasional whirrs and beeps the TARDIS made as she analyzed the goo. The Doctor was fiddling with something under the console, a small smile on her face as she did. After a few minutes, the tell-tale ding sounded and she hopped up.

“Alright, fam! Let’s see what we have.” She said as she quickly read the reports. The smile slowly slid off her face the more she read and her whole body tensed. Her vision grew dark as she stared hard at the goo in front of her, a million memories suddenly flashing before her eyes. Next to her, her companions took in the sudden shift in body language as they waited for her to explain.

“Doctor... I don’t like it when you go all quiet. What’s wrong?” Yaz voice as she took a step towards the Doctor. But she apparently hadn’t heard Yaz or she was ignoring them as she continued to stare at the console. 

“It can’t be... not again.” She whispered as she suddenly stumbled back, fear and... was that rage, flitting across her face? Yaz blinked in surprise as she took another step closer.

“Doctor... what is it?” She asked, sending a wary look towards her traveling companions. Ryan and Graham were both stood in shock as they watched the Doctors face suddenly grow darker as she started flying around the console once more, her movements jerky and harsh.

“Every time I think I’m free of them... every time. And now this... how is that possible? Stupid stupid, I’ll never be rid of them.” She growled to herself, finally slamming her fists down onto the console, the loud sound startling her three companions. She finally seemed to notice them, the dark look on her face lessening only slightly.

“Sorry... I’m so sorry. This is the DNA of the most dangerous species in all of the known galaxy. I’ve fought them for thousands of years... and they’re here again. But how... this is an ancient dig site... there shouldn’t be any of them here!” She whispered, her voice devoid of any and all bubbly or happy energy and instead filled with a hardness that the humans in the room had never heard before. This wasn’t a side of the Doctor they’d ever seen and none of them liked it very much.

“What Doctor... what is it?” Yaz asked, genuinely concerned for her friend. 

“Yea Doc, I’m sure we can handle this... what is it?” Graham agreed with his usual demeanor, always willing to pep her up even through his worry. The Doctor shook her head.

“They’re called Daleks.” She spat, the words holding so much venom and hatred that her three companions took a step back. 

“What are the Dalek, Doctor?” Yaz whispered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the sound of her voice reverberating through the silent room. The TARDIS had gone completely quiet as if she were holding her breath. In front of her, she watched the Doctor’s face go through a myriad of emotions, her body clenching and unclenching as she fisted her hands at her sides, trying to gain some control back.

“None of your concern. I’m dropping you lot off at home. I’ll deal with this myself.” She stated resolutely as she angrily began flipping switches. The TARDIS whirred and beeped at her but after a particularly nasty glare at the ceiling and slam of one of the controls, she became silent. But her companions didn’t.

“You can’t do this alone!”

“You need us Doc!” 

“We always do things together, not alone!” They all three yelled, but once again were stunned into silence as the Doctor slammed her hands down on the console hard enough to cause the TARDIS to shudder and lurch.

“You don’t get to decide! You lot... humans, you never understand! This is beyond you, beyond what you can do to help! You have no idea what these creatures are capable of, what they can do! You. Are. Not. Coming!” She bellowed, her voice hard and steely and so very terrifying. The boys drew in sharp breaths while Yaz tried to keep the sting of tears out of her eyes. The Doctor had never blown up on them before... never gone cold like this. It was terrifying. Yaz saw nothing of her soft bubbly friend as she watched the hard face of the Doctor as she piloted the TARDIS. Her body was rigid, standing tall and so very imposing. Despite being only a few inches taller than Yaz herself, all three companions agreed that she looked like an untouchable monolith right now.

“Doctor please... don’t shut us out. You said this is the most dangerous creature in the galaxy... let us help you. We’ll do whatever you say... just let us help.” Yaz tried to reason, but her words fell on deaf ears. Suddenly the TARDIS landed and the doors were thrown open. The Doctor didn’t even spare them a glance as she started fiddling with the different screens around her, muttering under her breath.

“I’ll come for you lot after this is taken care of. Do not go outside... please.” She said, her words slightly softer as she finally glanced at them, but her eyes held nothing but rage as she looked at each of them. Yaz wanted to protest, to scream... they were a team; Team Tardis... a fam, they wouldn’t leave her alone in this. But she was too stunned to speak. She glanced at the boys helplessly, unsure of what to do. 

Seconds of uneasy silence filled the space between them until Yaz saw it. The minute dropping of Graham’s shoulders. She shook her head as she watched him slowly turn and make his way towards the doors. Following his grandad’s lead, Ryan turned and walked out, sparing only one confused and hurt glance for the Doctor, who was by now fully engrossed in whatever she was doing at the console. Yaz suspected she was just waiting for them to leave. As soon as both men were off the TARDIS, Yaz stalked to the doors. But instead of leaving, she slammed them closed and then whirled on the Doctor, all the fury of the 21-year-old police officer backed into her voice.

“What are you on about Doctor?! You’ve never done this before, been this cold! You’ve always trusted us to help. We faced the Solitract and Tim Shaw and witch hunters and demons... why are you doing this?!” She yelled, expecting the Doctor to buckle, to cave and drop the tough act. It was the two of them after all... Yaz and her Doctor. They told each other things and were open and soft and warm with each other. Yaz was always there, always right behind her ready to help. But instead, she was met with a fury that seemed to quake and rattle the TARDIS around them as the Doctor whirled on her, her eyes dark and stormy and dare she say... cruel.

“Because you’ve never faced a Dalek! You’ve never faced the cruelest, cold thing in the universe! It would kill you as soon as look at you Yaz! Daleks have no emotion, no thought beyond their own species! All other life forms are flawed, weak, pathetic! Humans are flies, worthless to them! You would only slow me down or worse get hurt!” The Doctor screamed, her words thundering out and nearly blowing Yaz over; it felt like she was looking into the eyes of an oncoming hurricane... and she was terrified. Tears quickly pooled in her eyes as she took a step back instinctually. The Doctor saw this, her entire body folding in as the rage was replaced momentarily with guilt. Deep bone crushing guilt, and a sadness that seemed to swallow her whole. Yaz gasped as she watched the war going on behind her friend's eyes, the sadness seeping out and wrapping around Yaz’s heart like a cold fist. The Doctor sighed as she rubbed a hand down her face, and suddenly... she looked so old... so impossibly old that Yaz felt like she was looking at something eternal. Yaz burned to ask her why she looked so old... why the sadness in her eyes was enough for the whole galaxy, but instead, she focused on the reason for those looks.

“Doctor... how do you know the Daleks?” She whispered, not trusting her voice not to waver in the presence of such an intimidating force. The Doctor growled under her breath as she turned and stalked back towards the console. She didn’t want to talk about this, she didn’t have time. She had so much to do and knowing the Dalek, very little time to actually do anything. It was without a shell... she just hoped she could get to it before it was able to find one... otherwise, she was in for a very long day.

“I don’t have time for all of this! I still need to find the Dalek and destroy it and I don’t even know where to start looking... maybe if I could lock onto its DNA... I’ll plug it into a city-wide search. But it probably thought of that too... might be cloaking itself somehow...” She started rambling, her hands shaking only slightly as she started stabbing at buttons again.  
This new body showed her anger and fear a lot more than the previous ones... she hated it. It made her feel weak... human. She huffed in annoyance as she started to plug in the algorithm to start the search for one of her oldest enemies, but stopped as a soft hand gently landed on her own. She frowned as she turned to look at Yaz. Oh, her Yaz... such a beautiful human, so good and pure and willing to help. She couldn’t stand to see the tears still clouding her eyes, to see the worry in them. This was the Doctor’s fight, and for once, she was going to be smart and do it alone. She wouldn’t let what happened to the others... to Donna and Rose and Amy and everyone else, happen to Yaz... especially not Yaz.

“Doctor please... this isn’t like you, to be this cold and hard and afraid. Please tell me.” Yaz whispered as she pulled the Doctor’s hands from the console, but at the sad look on her friend's face, she stopped. 

“That’s just it Yaz... brilliant Yaz. This is exactly who I am. My fam, I haven’t told you lot anything, anything at all about who I am or my past. I thought maybe if I... if I kept it all hidden, then I could avoid this... avoid the inevitable. But I should have known... thousands of years old and yet I still can’t outsmart the universe.” The Doctor mumbled as she looked down at her shoes. Yaz frowned as she felt her heart skip a beat. They knew the doctor was alien, her two heart beats were all the proof they needed... but she was right, The Doctor hadn’t told them anything beyond a few details. Nothing concrete and nothing like this.

“Doctor what do you mean?” Yaz asked, the tremble in her voice unmistakable. The Doctor’s gaze was sad as she glanced at her companion.

“I’ve fought the Dalek dozens of times... hundreds even. They’re a race as old as the Time Lords... my people. When I was a young Time Lord, my people went to war with the Daleks. The Time War... The Last Great Time War. All consuming and bloodier than anything before or since. Millions died on all sides before it ended. Before I ended it.” The Doctor breathed, finding the words she’d spoken to so many others before even harder to say in this new body... the body with all the emotions.

“The war ended with the genocide of the Daleks, and the supposed genocide of the Time Lords... the removal of my planet. You lot believe I don't kill... that I’m good but that’s not always the case. I’ve let people die for me, killed creatures and ended whole civilizations... you should hear what some people call me... what whole solar systems call me. Now here we are, The last of the Time Lords, battling against the last of the Daleks... but they’re never truly gone!” She snarled, her rage returning full force as she yanked away from Yaz back towards the console.  
Behind her, Yaz was having trouble believing that the Doctor, her Doctor had truly done all that she’d said she had. She couldn’t see a genocidal maniac when she looked at the Doctor... only the sweet bubbly woman that she’d come to know over the last several months. 

“Doctor... I...” She started, but she didn’t even know what she wanted to say. I'm sorry, it wasn’t your fault... you said they were evil... but it was the Doctor’s fault if she was telling the truth. The Doctor gave her a sad smile as the doors behind Yaz were once again opened, the TARDIS beeping sadly at her as if saying goodbye.

“I’ve had companions before Yaz... so many that I sometimes lose track. I know all their faces, all their names... I have loved more and lost more than you can even begin to comprehend. I’ve lost friends, lovers, my wife, innocent lives, and strangers... all because of who I truly am. I’ve had to wipe their memories or watch them be transported through time to where I can’t reach them... I’ve seen them killed in front of me or forced to become the very things we fight... this time... this time I can’t watch that happen. You lot are so new, so fresh. You’ve not truly seen what I do... what I sometimes have to do. I can’t risk you all... so please, just go.” The Doctor finished, her voice nearly on the edge of tears now, but Yaz could see the rage that still lurked in her eyes.  
She ignored the comments about previous companions, about the wife although she hoped to Allah they got to talk about it someday in the future, and she planted her feet and crossed her arms.

“I'm not leaving Doctor. You can scream at me and throw me out if you wish, but I’m not going otherwise. I am going to help you and if you’d get it through your thick skull the boys want to help too. I understand you’re afraid, and that these creatures have caused a lot of harm but you shouldn’t have to face them alone Doctor... you have people. You have us... you have me.” She whispered quietly, dropping her gaze to the floor as her cheeks took on a rosy tint. She felt more than saw the Doctor tense up again but this time when she looked up, she swore she saw tears in the Doctor’s eyes as she held her breath.

“Alive for thousands of years and you humans still surprise me every chance you get... Yaz I need you to be sure... sure you want to do this. Dalek’s are dangerous because they don't feel, they kill and move on. I can’t guarantee your safety now more than ever.” She said, her voice serious but thankfully devoid of some of her earlier rage. Yaz sucked in a breath, very aware the Doctor had said the same thing to her only months earlier, but this time there was a weight behind it she hadn’t heard the first time. She realized how much they’d missed... how much they’d simply taken for granted... how fun and safe they’d come to think of this adventure of their as. 

She looked at the Doctor without the rose tinted glasses shed come to rely on and for once, she was startled to see what she did. An alien, one who looked like them, but an alien nonetheless who was supposedly thousands of years old and wasn’t as opposed to killing as she had previously made it seem.

For the first time since starting her journey with the Doctor, Yaz didn’t feel fully safe, but it didn’t stop the small smile from gracing her lips as she answered the Doctor. She already knew her answer, already knew what it would be every time. She’d known for a while now that the woman in front of her was worth dying for. They’d done so much already together, Yaz had seen the stars and traveled the galaxy; and she supposed that if anything, it was a good day to finish it all off... it was a good day to die if it came to it.

“Sure.” It was one word, but it held everything she’d wanted to say, the weight of it packed with all her yearning and appreciation and trust that she had for the Doctor. She saw the alien swallow, a lone tear tracking down her face before she gave Yaz a small smile.

“Well then... let's go get our boys and stop a Dalek from destroying the world.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, the Doctor and her companions deal with the frightening aftermath of meeting the Dalek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very angsty and has mentions of blood and death. Be warned.

The atmosphere was rather tense in the TARDIS as Yaz watched the Doctor pilot it towards Mitch’s house. An hour earlier, after the two had come to decide to do this together, they’d immediately gone to pick up the boys. But in the time it had taken Yaz to convince the Doctor that her friends could, in fact, help her, the boy’s had gotten their own visitor. Namely Ryan’s absentee father, who had come back with the promise of being there for his son and wanting to reconnect. The Doctor had still felt like the boys were partially mad at her, choosing to both deal with Aaron instead of just Ryan. They had both asked for an hour to catch up with him before the Doctor called, but they had made her promise not to face the Dalek without her.

Yaz had watched the light die in the Doctor’s eyes a bit at their initial rejection, but Yaz had made the boys promise to be there when she did call, and both had readily agreed. After they had settled on a location to pick the boys up, Yaz and the Doctor had entered the TARDIS once again and called their two archeologists. Lin hadn’t picked up but Mitch had and they’d pinged his location before talking off. 

Yaz took a deep breath as they landed before making her way to the doors. Just like before, Mitch was stood looking in amazement at the phone box, his phone still held aloft at his ear.

“I’ll never get used to that.” He mumbled as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. Yaz smiled, remembering the first time she’d entered the TARDIS months before.

“It’s even cooler when you’re on the inside... the Doctor needs your help figuring out how the Dalek got here, she said you could come in. We have to find Lin, come on.” She said, motioning for him to follow her in. Her smile grew even wider as he entered and let out a gasp. She turned, her smile softening slightly as the Doctor looked down, a small proud smile on her face. She’d always loved seeing people’s initial reactions... the awe and wonder that they initially sported. The magic they saw in the Doctor... before it was eventually crushed. She dropped the smile on her face as she glanced at Mitch, who was now fourteen questions deep in a rapid-fire ramble directed at Yaz.

“Alright, Mitch... Lin was the one who found the Dalek, we need to find her and get all the information we can. I need to know what you were in those tunnels for and anything else odd that you both found.” She stated, trying hard not to wince as Mitch looked at her in panic.

“We didn’t find anything else weird... but the reason for the dig site is. In the late 9th century, there was a threat to the nations of the area. Some unknown creature supposedly sent from hell. It killed a lot of people until they banded together and defeated it. Legend said that they formed the first of the Order of the Custodians. They chopped the creature up into three pieces and took it to separate ends of the earth, where even today its supposedly guarded. We got a call that maybe the bones in the sewer were the rumored bones of the custodian who never made it to their site. Could your... Dalek or whatever it is... could that be the fabled creature?” He blurted, his eyes filling with doubt even as he said it. The Doctor frowned as she turned to Yaz.

“A Dalek... being buried here on earth since the 9th century... after all the invasions, the attacks... and one was buried here the whole time. Just waiting to be revived by that little UV lamp in their dig. It's possible... they've come through various timelines... but that long ago... so early into the Dalek's attacks on earth... We need to find Lin... now.” The Doctor breathed, her voice hardening as she stalked up to Mitch and grabbed the phone out of his hands. He grunted in surprise, but quickly stopped at Yaz’s warning glare. They watched in silence as the Doctor routed it to the console.

“I might be able to use the GPS abilities on your phone to lock onto Lin’s signature... do you have anything of hers possible... something with DNA like a napkin or something?” She asked as she bent over the console. It wasn’t the oddest request, but Yaz was still surprised when Mitch nodded.

“I have a hair tie of hers, she was always dropping them and I picked this one up... might have some of her DNA on it? Will that work? Is she okay?” He asked, his voice going higher at the thought of her being in danger. The Doctor ignored him for a moment as she snatched the small elastic band from his fingers and quickly put it in her analyzer. A moment later it dinged, easily identifying it has Lin’s DNA. The Doctor let out a small grunt of victory as she quickly completed her rigging of the systems. All of a sudden on the far wall, a little red dot pinged up in an unfamiliar area... or... two dots now. Another had popped up. The Doctor stared at it long and hard for a moment, her jaw tightening as her fists balled up at her sides. Yaz frowned as she took a small step towards her.

“Doctor...” She started, already building up what those two dots meant in her brain... the goo was still sat next to the hair tie. But she still couldn’t help the sinking of her heart as the Doctor looked past her towards Mitch, who by now had tears in his eyes as he anxiously wrung his hands together.

“I’m so sorry Mitch...” She breathed, her words filled with guilt. How could she have been so stupid to not think of it... A Dalek without a shell was too weak, too exposed... it would find the first thing it could pilot that could save it, protect it, to keep it under the radar. They were such smart creatures after all. She turned to look at Yaz, not being able to look Mitch in the eyes, not now that the tears were falling.

“The Dalek doesn’t have its shell... it's what it uses to be as violent and deadly as it is. The shell is nearly indestructable with some of the most dangerous weaponry known to the galaxy. Without one, they’re much weaker, susceptible to injury... it would have found the first acceptable tank it could... one that would help it blend in until it can do whatever it’s going to do here on earth.” She stated, not quite being able to say the words she needed to tell Mitch. Yaz felt a bolt of sympathy work through her as she watched her friend struggle, wondering just how many times she'd had a conversation similar to this.

“The Doctor is trying to say... that the Dalek is probably with Lin right now Mitch... she’s in trouble. So we need to get to them and fast.” It’s was as if her words brought the jynx upon them, as soon she as she spoke, the monitor across from them blew up. The Doctor swore, or at least Yaz thought she swore... the words sounded more like music notes but by the tone Yaz could only assume. 

“The bloody devil... it somehow figured out we were tracking it... it overloaded the TARDIS’s sensors... how can it do that?!” She growled as she turned around and stalked down the corridor. Yaz hurried to follow, only to stop in her tracks as the Doctor stormed back into the console room, nearly right into her. Hands shot out to steady her, but the Doctor wasn’t even looking at her as she continued to ruminate. Yaz held her breath trying not to zero in on the feel of the Doctor’s strong but gentle grip on her upper arms. Thankfully she let go a moment later as she gasped in victory.

“Recon Daleks! Of course!” She shouted as she blew past Yaz and started pulling out boxes upon boxes of junk from under the console. Yaz frowned as she glanced between her and Mitch, who by now was crying silently off to the side, too lost in thought to really care or hear them.

“Doctor... what is a recon Dalek? How did it do that, you said nothing could penetrate the TARDIS shields?” She asked as she watched the Doctor start threading wire along her console, hooking it up here and there to what looked to be spare parts of random things. 

“Recond Daleks, they’re the first sent out of the fleet. They have special abilities and augmentations that regular Dalek’s don't have. They can do more and are much more deadly! It was able to bypass the shields and take down my tracker, but what it doesn’t know is that means its old, there are ways to bypass recon Daleks that it won't know about!” She all but singsonged as she finished everything and plugged it into an old school microphone. She gestured to Yaz and pointed to a small switch on her side of the console.

“This will work as a tracker. The microphone will ping their location, allow me to tap into its psychic waves and talk to it... while I do that, I need you to calibrate the tracker so we can ping it. The longer I can keep it talking the more time you’ll have... do you remember what I showed you on Tamarin 5... how we tracked that Borgit through the swamp?” She asked, a small smile on her face. Yaz nodded, her brain already going through the steps it had taken them. She waited for the Doctor to nod again before she flipped the switch, and suddenly a deep growl filled the room.

“How is this possible? Explain, identity!” Came a deep voice, anger, and shock coursing through every word. For a species that didn’t have emotions, this one sure sounded like it was pissed. The Doctor grinned into the mic, a manic fire lighting in her eyes as the words of her most hated enemy washed over her... she hadn’t heard the voice of a Dalek in so long.

“Oi, I know what you are... you shouldn’t be on this planet. Now, I’ll say this once so pay attention... Get off this planet, let the woman you’ve taken hostage to live, and I promise I won't come to kill you.” She spat, her words coming out with a growing fire as she clenched the microphone hard. Yaz held her breath as she watched her friend, very aware that the Doctor had tensed up again, standing so still that Yaz wasn’t even sure she was breathing.

“Identify! Who are you to threaten me!?” The creature bellowed, causing the hairs on the back of Yaz’s neck to stand on end... it sounded so evil, so cold. The Doctor glared at nothing as she pulled the microphone closer.

“I said... Leave the woman alone, and get off this planet. I will hunt you down otherwise and you will not like it once I find you.” Her words were sharp and cold, and Yaz felt them with the same amount of fear as the Dalek’s. Silence rang out for a moment before the TARDIS Was filled with sound, the manic tone forcing Yaz to cover her ears as she winced. The Dalek was laughing. She felt her hearts nearly stop as it continued a moment before silence engulfed them again. She frowned as she looked up towards the Doctor, surprised to find wires sparking and a mangled microphone sitting next to it. The Doctor quickly routed the wires to another area, her movements jerky and filled with hatred. After only a second an image suddenly popped up next to them. Yaz gasped, it was Lin... but not. Her expression was cruel and violent, a wicked smile curling at her lips.

The Doctor stalked up to her, all the fury of an earthquake rolling in her steps. She stopped only an inch from the hologram, her nose nearly touching Lin’s. 

“Do that again to my face.” She breathed, her words calm and nearly gleeful as she stared at Lin, but Yaz could still see her eyes and she saw nothing but hatred... the desire to make that hologram a reality and end its life. Lin curled her lips as she cocked her head, and when she spoke, it was the voice of the Dalek. 

“Identify! Who are you!?” It screeched, its voice showing the smallest hint of confusion. Yaz gasped as Mitch strode forward, confusion and anger on his face.

“Give Lin back, Lin what’s wrong with you?! Can you hear me... Lin?!” He screamed as he moved closer, but the Doctor stopped him.

“That’s not Lin... not right now. The Dalek has taken control of her... it's using her like a puppet. That’s sick!” She spat the last part at the creature, only tensing up as Lin’s smile grew.

“She is a useful vessel. She will help the Dalek’s achieve victory over this planet! Once I call the Dalek fleet, this planet will be taken!” It bellowed, Lin’s mouth spewing its violent words with glee. Yaz frowned as she stalked forward.

“How are you going to call the fleet? What are you going to do?” She asked, using her toughest police voice she could muster. The Doctor shook her head, a wide smile on her face.

“You can't... not without your weapons and your shell. You can’t do anything... Not fast enough that I won't find you first.” She growled, her eyes narrowing slightly. Dalek/Lin only shook her head as she cracked her knuckles together.

“The Dalek fleet will be called, and this world will be taken!” It bellowed once more before the connection fizzled out. The Doctor growled as she turned and kicked the console. The TARDIS let out an immediate buzzing sound, the noise almost sounding sad. The Doctor sighed as she gently patted the console.

“Sorry old girl... I’m just frustrated.” She grumbled, to which the TARDIS chirped. 

“Sorry, but what do we do now? How do we get Lin back... where are they?!” Mitch thundered as he wiped angrily at his eyes. The Doctor frowned as she glanced over to the screens which were quickly going in and out as information flew by.

“Mitch... you’re going back to your flat. This will pinpoint them soon, the last location they were at. Once I have that I will do my best to get Lin back... whatever it says, it doesn’t have its shell. There’s still time.” She said resolutely as she gestured to the doors. Mitch shook his head.

“No, I’m helping you do this! I won't let Lin down... I...” He tapered off, his face going slightly pale as the words passed through his brain. The Doctor’s face softened slightly as she nodded, her eyes quickly flying to Yaz before she looked back at Mitch.

“The best thing for Lin right now is for you to stay safe. I have ma friends here to help me, and I’ll be calling in backup... but I won’t risk your life. Not with this... I’m sorry but you can’t come.” She pleaded, but Yaz could hear the steel in her voice... Mitch didn’t have a choice. He looked about ready to argue again, but with a quick flip of the switch the doors were opening and he was being sucked out. Yaz let out a shout as she jerked towards him, but the doors were closed on his shocked face a moment before she heard the ship take off. She whirled on the Doctor.

“Oi what are you doing?! We talked about this Doctor!” She growled, but The Doctor only frowned at her.

“Lin might already be gone... I have no idea what that Dalek did to her. I will not bring Mitch into this too... someone has to stay safe Yaz... they have to. Besides, I do have that backup! A military force here on earth designed to help with these kinds of problems!” She said, but Yaz could hear the waver in her voice now. She was this close to breaking... Yaz could the Doctor’s struggle to keep her, to not send her on her way. Sighing, she crossed her arms.

“Who is it then? We need to call them and then get the boys.” She said as she glanced at the tracker. “How long will that take?” She gestured to the screen. The Doctor shrugged as she pulled Mitch’s phone off the TARDIS And punched in a number.

“Fifteen minutes... hopefully sooner... the longer we leave this Dalek to do what it wants the more harm it will do... Brilliant!”

“Security Helpline. This is Polly. How can I help?” Came a voice on the other end of the phone, causing the Doctor to frown.

“I'm sorry, what?” She nearly growled, praying that she had heard them wrong... that someone was having a go at her. 

“UK Security Helpline. How can I help?” Came the voice again, this time a little more angrily. 

“Get me Kate Stewart at UNIT. This is a code zero emergency.” The Doctor tried, wondering if UNIT had simply rebranded, it wouldn't be the first time a new name had been proposed at least. 

“I don't know what that is, I'm afraid. Which organisation did you say?” Said the operator, her voice filled with doubt.

“UNIT. Unified Intelligence Taskforce. This is incredibly urgent. The fate of the entire planet is at stake!” She hissed, her voice edging on disbelief as she fisted her other hand at her side.

“Checking for you. Oh, I'm so sorry. UNIT operations have been suspended pending review.” The voice chirped as if she were happy to do less work. The Doctor was in shock still as the information washed over her. 

“No, it can't have been. UNIT is a fundamentally vital protection for planet Earth against alien invasion!” She breathed, too shocked to keep the bite in her tone. The voice on the other end of the line sighed.

“Yes, but when did that last happen?” She asked in a bored tone. The Doctor’s spine straightened as she gripped the phone tighter.

“Now! Right bloody now! What happened to it?” She bellowed, unable to mask the rage in her voice now. There was typing on the other end of the line.

“Just checking. All UNIT operations were put on hold following financial disputes and subsequent funding withdrawal by the UK's major international partners.” The voice said, her words ending on a grunt that the Doctor knew was a wince. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down but it only served to enrage her more. This was the one group of people she had always been able to rely on... who were made for this... the only ones she hadn’t utterly ruined. 

“You're. Kidding.” She all but pleaded, hoping against the stars that somehow this woman was playing her. The voice on the other end huffed again as typing resumed.

“Other Armed Forces are available if you can answer a couple of questions to help me best direct your call.” She quipped, the typing suddenly stopping as she waited. The Doctor ended the call, simply staring at the phone for a moment in shock.

“So... we’re on our own?” Yaz voiced, hating the tiredness she heard in her own voice. She could feel the rage well up in the Doctor like a tidal wave, and suddenly the phone was breaking in her hand a moment before she was storming down the hallway again. Yaz let out a shout as she rushed to follow, trying to keep up with the taller woman’s fast pace.

“Doctor... Doctor you still have me and the boys! We can do this, we just need a plan!” She shouted, nearly tripping over her own two feet as the Doctor suddenly stopped. Within a second Yaz was pressed up against the wall, The Doctor standing so close their noses were touching.

“Without UNIT, I have no backup Yaz. You are not getting anywhere near that creature, none of you are. I let you stay to help me find it... and now I have... you will not come with me.” She growled, her words filled with fire but Yaz could hear the desperation, the fear, that was lurking underneath. She took a deep breath, her brain only going fuzzy as the Doctor’s scent filled her nose. 

“You... I said we would help Doctor! And that’s what were doing! You can’t face this creature alone, not even if its weakened! You’re too unstable around it... too volatile. You might get hurt!” She mumbled as she focused on the Doctor’s lips, on the way they were pressed into a thin line. The Doctor still didn’t seem to grasp the compromising position they were in, and while Yaz’s body was singing at all of the physical contact, the Doctor only felt fear gripping her hearts at the thought of Yaz meeting the Dalek... of her being even in the same area.

“This isn’t something you can do Yaz... I cannot lose ma fam. I can’t lose you.” The way she whispered the words, so broken and filled with fear and knowledge... knowledge of all that she’d lost already to them. An all-encompassing calm worked through her as she gently touched the Doctor’s hands.

“I knew what I was walking into Doctor... I knew it wouldn’t always be safe. But you don’t have to do this alone... I am with you, and I will be with you for the rest of my life... if you’ll have me.” She asked, hating how raw her words sounded, hating how so much was packed into them despite the reality of the context. Still, she felt the Doctor inhale sharply, her eyes finally dropping to Yaz’s lips as she registered just how closely they were stood. Yaz drew her hands up the Doctor’s arms, never taking her eyes off the Doctor’s face. She watched as a myriad of emotions play across the alien’s features, before settling on the one thing that Yaz had wished to see for over the last few months... lust. 

“I thought... well I figured you’d never feel the same... I didn’t realize...” Yaz stumbled over her words, her breathing getting quicker as the Doctor took another impossible step forward. Her eyes were soft, devoid of any and all anger as she gently raised her hands to cup Yaz’s cheeks.

“My beautiful Yaz... you humans are so wonderful and amazing. How could I not... I’ve loved a lot in my long life... lost most of them... but I can’t ever seem to stop regardless... be sure... be sure what you’re saying.” She breathed, her words dancing over Yaz’s lips as she waited for confirmation, for Yaz to deny her. But Yaz couldn’t deny her anything, anything at all... and she was growing impatient. Instead of answering she pressed forward, letting out a content sigh the moment their lips made contact. The Doctor pressed fully into her, anchoring her against the wall as Yaz wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck. 

If Yaz had thought the Doctor would be gentle, would be timid or shy like she could be in person, she was so very wrong. Within seconds the Doctor’s grip had dropped to her hips, pulling them flush together as she clung to her possessively. She swiped at Yaz’s bottom lip and she was only too happy to open for the Doctor, moaning as the Doctor licked into her mouth. She buried her hands in blonde hair, gently tugging as the Doctor nipped at her bottom lip. She nearly collapsed the second a knee pressed between her thighs, but strong arms wrapped fully around her, holding her up, as the Doctor switched angles and dove in again. She could barely register their surroundings, too overwhelmed by the woman in her arms, by the fact that they were finally doing what she had been dreaming of for forever. But after minutes of blissful kissing, an alarm finally broke through the haze that was currently circling her brain as the Doctor sucked on her neck. She gently pushed on her shoulders, the Doctor immediately pulling back with a questioning look. Yaz panted as she pointed back towards the console, her eyes still focused on the Doctor’s kiss-swollen lips.

“The... tracker... it's done.” She gasped, suddenly remember just what they were doing... and what was going on. A wave of guilt washed over her... they’d been making out while Lin was out there possibly being used as a puppet for a psychotic murderous alien. As if sensing her thoughts, the Doctor swooped in for a gentle kiss before pulling back and gently cupping Yaz’s cheeks.

“Don’t ever think I didn’t want that or it wasn’t right... there is nothing more important that you Yazmin Khan... we should get back. Without Unit this will be tricky, but without its shell the four of us should be able to take it down.” She reasoned, her voice devoid of the anger she’d been carrying earlier. Apparently, all it took to calm her down was Yaz kissing her... she was more than happy to help out. She followed, somewhat dazed still as they made their way back to the console. Coordinates were flashing on the screen and the Doctor quickly plugged them in before frowning. 

“Oh, bloody stars... today is not my day!” She quipped a moment before snatching up Mitch’s phone and punching in a number. Yazmin frowned as she glanced at the readings. It was some tech facility, the sensors having picked them up not ten minutes earlier. She tuned back in as the Doctor spoke.

“Oi Graham I know I said an hour but this is important! No, we’re coming to get you now! Don’t you start I apologized for that! No... fine he can come! But tell him I am still cross with him for abandoning Ryan so he’s not allowed to find anything cool!” She all but shouted before slamming the phone down with a huff, bringing a smile to Yaz’s face. This was the most “doctor” she’d seen the Doctor since this had begun. She could only hope that this time, she’d be able to keep her calm when they actually faced the real Dalek. 

They quickly picked up the boys, Ryan and Graham seeming grateful for the fact that they weren’t alone with Aaron now. All three of her companions found it amusing and relieving when the Doctor refused to speak to Aaron, only scrunching up her nose in annoyance as he remarked about how the TARDIS was so amazing. They landed at the facility a moment later and the Doctor quickly stormed out, motioning for her friends to follow.

“So Doc... fill us in, what is this place, and what’s going on with the Dalek?” Graham asked as he watched the Doctor sonic the security system.

“The Dalek took Lin and came here for something. It still doesn’t have its shell, so it must need something from here to message the fleet. It came through fifteen minutes ago. Hopefully, we can track any residual psychic energy and figure out where it’s gone next. The longer we dally, the more it can do.” She stated as the door finally opened. It was easy to find which room Lin had been to, as it had several opened boxed as a passed out boy in it. Yaz quickly checked him over while the Doctor scanned the boxes. She watched her closely, waiting for signs of anger, but the Doctor only looked shocked, her skin going even paler.

“Why would this place have this...” She whispered as she gently fingered the foam. Yaz frowned as she stood.

“Doctor, what is it?” She asked, her eyes scanning the Doctor up and down as she turned to them. Her eyes held fear again as she glanced between them.

“These containers... they held Dalek weaponry. It must have found them somehow... the government keeps remnants of alien tech in the hopes of weaponizing it for themselves... it took it. Dalek weaponry is some of the strongest in the universe.” She whispered guilt and worry gnawing at her. If it had weaponry it wanted to build a shell... if it built a shell... the Doctor shook her head when she blew past the others and all but sprinted back to the TARDIS. The others followed, Yaz nearly panting as she hunched over in the console room.

“Can you find it Doctor... are those weapons traceable?” She asked upon seeing the frustrated expression on the Doctor’s face. But it changed the second she spoke, her eyes lighting up as she launched forward to press a kiss to Yaz’s cheek.

“Yasmin Khan... always speaking my language! Brilliant!” She singsonged as she turned back to the console and began throwing leavers and typing things in. Yaz was stood frozen, a blush working up her cheeks. She was acutely aware of Ryan and Graham at her back; of the smug smile, her friend was sporting as well as Graham's soft smile of encouragement. They quickly hi-fived behind her before Graham pulled out a fiver and handed it to his grandson. Ryan’s smirk only grew as he stuffed it in his wallet. 

After only a moment the Doctor had a signal locked on the weapons and they were flying off. They landed moment’s later and they all piled out of the TARDIS, all except Aaron, who the Doctor forbade from leaving. He didn’t seem too annoyed by it, simply waving them goodbye with a worried frown. Outside, they looked to be landed on the outskirts of an old farm. The Doctor quickly scanned the air, her body rigid as stone as her eyes darted around.

“Its this way... you lot, we're going to get it away from Lin and then you will go back to the TARDIS. The actual Dalek is mine... do not stay.” She voiced as they entered one of the barns, her words steely. Yaz frowned as she moved and gently took her hand, stopping the group.

“Doctor... stop trying to push us away... we’re helping.” She started as she shook her head, not believing they were having this conversation again. The Doctor whirled on her and for a moment Yaz had flashbacks to the hallway, but she only saw determination in the Doctor’s gaze.

“You can help until it's separated from Lin... at that point, it’s too dangerous for you to stay. One touch and it can control you. I will not risk you Yaz... or any of you. You three will get her back to the TARDIS... keep her safe until I come back.” She stated, her voice leaving no room for argument. But of course, Yaz was stubborn so screw that. She was about to argue again when a weak sound drifted towards them. The Doctor held up a finger, quieting them as they waited. 

“Help me...” The voice moaned, and instantly the four were moving towards the sound. It had been Lin’s voice. Yaz gasped when they found her a few minutes later. She was pale, covered in dirt and sweat and the back of her neck was bleeding badly. A dark puddle stained the ground around her... a very large dark puddle. Graham quickly removed his jacket, bundling it up and putting it underneath Lin’s head as the Doctor quickly scanned her. His hands came away red, but he simply wiped it on his jeans as Yaz slowly picked up Lin's hand in her own and pulling it close to her chest. She gave her a soft smile as those eyes opened and glanced at them, but otherwise Lin didn't move. As if to answer, the Doctor sighed as she slowly read the readings on her sonic.

“It ripped her spinal cord when it detached... she can’t move.” The Doctor whispered, her voice gravelly as her eyes filled with tears. She gently took the hand currently in Yaz’s, hating how cold it was against her own. Lin smiled at her as another tear fell.

“I... fought it... It... was...m... mad after... you... you found us... I fou..fought it.” She wept and Yaz could see, even as weak as she was, she was trying to move her limbs... limbs that no longer responded. She could see it in her eyes, in the way her smile grew tighter. The Doctor nodded as she leaned forward to press a kiss to Lin’s forehead.

“You did so good Lin... I’m so sorry I was too late, I should have known from the beginning... but you still got away, you saved yourself.” She breathed, her words watery as the first of the tear’s fell. 

“Doc... can’t we get her back to the TARDIS? There’s gotta be something we can do?” Graham asked, but he didn’t move... he knew deep down. The Doctor shook her head, still smiling. Lin wasn’t listening anymore, too weak to do anything but smile dazedly at her and Yaz.

“It would take longer than she has... she’s got seconds. Her brain is already fading... I can’t save her.” Her words settled on them like a fog, the sorrow and guilt nearly choking them all. Yaz could tell the moment the light left Lin’s eyes... she’d never seen a dead body, not yet... But she’d heard enough stories from her fellow officers. She couldn’t help the tears that began to fall as she mirrored the Doctor’s earlier action and pressed a kiss to Lin’s cold forehead. The Doctor stared for a moment longer before standing, a blank look sliding onto her features as she wiped at her eyes.

“You three... please take her body back to the TARDIS. Stay there, wait for me.” She said even as she began moving away. Yaz shook her head as she shot forward to grab the Doctor’s wrist. She turned and stared, the look shooting through Yaz and making her cold. The anger was gone, or well, not gone but subdued, cloaked under a mask of cold detachment. But what troubled Yaz, even more, was the glee slowly slithering into her stare, the way her eyes scrunched at the edges with a cruel glint. She didn’t like this look. 

“Doctor, please. Let me come with you... the boys can get Lin back to the TARDIS... please don't go alone.” She begged, hoping the Doctor would listen once again. But she shook her head as she pulled out of Yaz’s grip.

“Ryan, Graham... make sure they both get back. I’ll return.” She stated once before leaving the trio behind her. She ignored Yaz’s outraged gasp or the sounds of struggles as Ryan forcefully picked her up while Graham gently scooped up Lin’s body. She thought she could do it. When Yaz had been in her arms, reminding her of the love and support that her companions could bring... she’d really thought she could do it... trust them. But another person had been let down... and now she was sure more than ever that this time it needed to be just her. 

She slipped her sonic into her coat pocket as she shoved open the doors to the center of the barn. Old machines littered the place, offering for a lot of areas to hide. Her eyes scanned each patch of darkness, dissected every pile of coils and wires. Her jaw slowly ticked as she made her way in further. A sound caused her to stop, her body slowly turning towards the source. She was just about to reach for her sonic when the far doors were blown inward, forcing her to throw herself to the side as shrapnel and fire shot past her. She grunted as she hit the ground, not missing the sting sliding through her leg. A piece of metal had caught her in the shin. She ignored the wetness suddenly sliding down her leg and into her boot as she stood and dusted herself off. 

She peered through the dust and debris and waited. A moment later, the familiar blue light of an eyestalk slowly permeated the fog. Her lip curled in a feral grin as she gripped the sonic hard in her pocket, her eyes tracking the Dalek’s every movement as it came closer. It stopped upon seeing her, but she didn’t wait for it to speak. She took a step forward, pushing all of her fear to the back of her mind and letting the rage overtake her. It was better this way... easier. 

“What do you call this then? Junkyard chic? We had to scrape the bottom of the barrel aye mate?” She cracked as she looked the Dalek up and down with a pitiful look. It had apparently used the steel from inside the barn and various other places to create the outer hull, and she knew that within twenty minutes it would be fully synced and the shields would be impenetrable. Recognizing the voice, the Dalek raised its gun to fire, but lightning quick the Doctor’s sonic was out and whirring. The blue pulse of the rifle died and the Dalek screeched. 

“You’re not fully synced yet... jamming your laser frequencies really is easy. I bet it doesn’t even fire a full Dalek laser beam... your weapons only work as well as your shields when you’re fully synced up.” She taunted as she took a step closer, something in her curing deliciously as the Dalek took a step back. 

“I am rebuilt!” It bellowed as if that would intimidate the Doctor. She cocked her head slightly as she looked it up and down again. 

“Not very well, unfortunately... The last Dalek and you don’t even have a proper shell... how far you’ve fallen.” She practically sang, the feeling of victory washing over her and setting her blood on fire. It had been a long time since she’d beaten a Dalek, and the quiet rage bubbling in her veins told her this time would be sweeter than all the rest.

“The Dalek’s are never weak, we never fall! Humans are weak, you’re weak and the Dalek are strong!” It screeched, its words nearly filled with rage... nearly. The Doctor’s grin was primal as she slowly raised her arms out and leaned forward. Her teeth were sharp and white in the lowlight of the barn.

“Except I’m not a weak human... go on, have a scan.” She purred, so very ready for the look she would see once it finished. Daleks were bred to feel no pain or fear or anger or joy... only to kill. So how sweet it was when they met the oncoming storm when they backed away in fear and rage at seeing their biggest threat. It was quite possibly her favorite thing at the moment. She watched it slowly scan her, only stopping once it had gotten to her chest. She didn’t blink, her smile only growing wider as the Dalek suddenly moved back, it made her want to pounce. She could almost see it rattle in its shell as it screeched.

“Who are you?! IDENTIFY!” It screamed, its voice finally giving off that sweet sweet quality of fear that made the Doctor’s hearts sing. She skipped forward slightly, causing the Dalek to move back again as she bowed deeply. 

“Oh mate... I'm the Doctor... heard of me?” She asked, her smile finally dying as she glared at her most hated enemy. The Dalek stared at her a moment longer, and then it fired... its weapons had synced. The Doctor’s eyes went wide as she threw herself to the side, narrowly missing the beam as it shot past. She winced as she landed on her side, the sounds of the roof breaking sounding around her. She glared as she looked up at the newly formed hole in the ceiling, and at the retreating figure of the Dalek. Cursing, she quickly stood up, still ignoring the pain in her leg, and turned... and gasped.

Yaz stood a few yards behind her, a hand pressed against her ribs where blood was rapidly expanding from. The Doctor had been right, instead of the lethal beam of Dalek energy it had acted like a regular plasma beam. She shot forward as Yaz fell, tears already falling freely as she pressed a hand against Yaz’s.

"No no no! Yaz... brilliant Yaz... what have you done!?" She wailed as she scanned her quickly... massive internal damage, organ failure and hemorrhaging... the laser had still done so much damage.

“I’m sorry Doctor... I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Yaz whispered, her words gentle and sure despite the rapidly expanding pool of blood in her hand. The Doctor shushed her as she gently scooped her up and then she was running. They made it back to the TARDIS within seconds, the Doctor barely sparing a glance for the boys as she shot past towards the med bay. She could hear shouts of worry thrown out as well as the worried beeping of the TARDIS behind her but she tuned out everything as she gently set down the now passed out Yaz on one of the tables. Wires and tubes suddenly shot out of the side of the bed, instantly attaching to her. The weak sound of her heart suddenly filled the room, the sound grating against the Doctor’s ears... one heartbeat always sounded so wrong. She quickly started punching things into the medbot at the end of the bed, her eyes darting to Yaz every few seconds as golden light started to form an arc around her. Her breathing suddenly evened out and the Doctor became frantic as the boys finally found the right room and burst in.

“Doc what happened!? How bad is she?” Ryan all but bellowed as he rushed to the side of the bed, but the surprise died on his face as the Doctor whirled on him, fury causing her voice to quake. 

“I told you to keep her away! Why did you let her follow me?” She snarled, her hands fisting at her sides as if she were fighting to keep from tearing into him. Ryan stared at her in guilty silence until the Doctor was sure she would pop with rage. 

“Doc... it’s not his fault. When we got back Yaz threw herself at the doors... I figured... I figured it wouldn’t hurt... well you two work so well together, she's always been safe and... I thought— ” Graham started but stopped as the Doctor turned on him. ,

“Are you bloody insane?! I told you all how dangerous this was... how easy it could hurt you! I told you it was too risky... you’d think after Grace you'd of learned!” She growled savagely, the severity of her words not even registering as she stared at him. Graham’s eyes went wide with pain as Ryan shouted in anger but the Doctor ignored them both as she turned back to to the medbot. 

“Oi, Doctor you can’t—” Ryan angrily started, but Graham pressed a hand to his shoulder. His eyes were red and raw, but his voice was soft as he shook his head. His heart broke as he watched the Doctor frantically continue working on Yaz. He knew that desperation, he knew what was making the Doctor this way. His eyes glanced down towards her leg, the sticky blood coating her boot and sock and staining the bottom of her pants a dark red. It was angry and swollen... and not healing, the Doctor was too preoccupied. 

"Doc... your leg, you really should—" Graham started, but the Doctor spoke over him.

"No time Graham! She's got minutes if I can't stabilize her!" She growled as she stabbed more savagely at the tablet.

“Will she be alright Doc?” He asked this time as he watched what he considered to be another grandchild slowly die on the table. The Doctor ignored him still as small robot suddenly materialized next to them and began to work on Yaz’s wounds. They all watched as it cut away the shirt, showing the ragged hole that was still oozing blood right under Yaz’s ribs. Instead of asking again, the boys simply watched with the Doctor as their friend went through surgery, hoping the entire time that they wouldn’t have to say goodbye to the brave police officer who would have give anything for her friends.

After a moment, Graham put his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder and squeezed, offering his silent support. The fear truly hit him when the Doctor grabbed in and squeezed back, a lone tear tracking down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was definitely the most angsty chapter, next one wraps up the episode and will be a lot happier. Hope ya'll are still enjoying, comments and kudos appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if it's rubbish... what you want to see happen. First interaction with the Dalek in the next chapter.


End file.
